Pirocinese
Pirocinese é uma habilidade das bruxas e híbridos de bruxa para conjurar, manipular e extinguir fogo através de suas mentes. As bruxas geralmente usam esse poder básico para acender velas e também podem usar líquidos (por exemplo, álcool, água, etc.) como um acelerador; como tal, pode ser usado na magia ofensiva destrutiva. Este poder também pode ser ativado através de um feitiço, embora comumente realizado de forma não verbal, é evocado através do termo latino "Incendia". Controlar ou extinguir chamas, que requer mais foco, normalmente requerem um feitiço verbal. As bruxas também usaram esse poder para afetar a temperatura e causar calor em um objeto ou indivíduo. É uma subseção do controle elemental. Em Toda The Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett Este é provavelmente o poder que Bonnie usa mais freqüentemente. Ela primeiro aprendeu a controlar esse poder em Family Ties, e o usou há muito tempo desde então. Ela usou esse poder para acender velas com freqüência, como o fogo e os outros elementos são usados por bruxas para ajudar a alimentar sua magia. Ela também utilizou piroquineses inconscientemente em You're Undead to Me; Tiki era rude com um cliente no lavagem de carros que estavam hospedando para o time de torcedores, o que a deixou tão irritada que ela entrou em transe. Em seu transe, ela pegou a água no chão em chamas, que se espalhou para um carro, que foi destruído. Como no lavagem de carros, ela geralmente usa água como acelerante; Em Fool Me Once , ela jogou um copo de água em Ben McKittrick para inflamá-lo. Ela também usou em Brave New World para tentar incendiar Damon Salvatore. Ela usou sua mente para ligar uma mangueira próxima, incapacitou-o, dando-lhe uma aneurisma após o outro e acendendo o fluxo de água em chamas para inflamá-lo. Bonnie ativa esse poder de forma semelhante a sua indução de dor passiva, dando um forte olhar severo ao objeto que ela pretende inflamar. Em The Dinner Party, Bonnie e Jeremy se aproximam, o último sugerindo que "saem, comam comida e trabalhem em alguns feitiços". Bonnie demonstra o pedido de Jemery, canalizando um elemento, especificamente o fogo das velas circundantes que ela colocou e dentro da lareira. À medida que ela agrupa seu foco, ela faz com que as chamas da vela e o fogo dentro da lareira cessem e, abrindo as palmas das mãos, ela cria fogo. Fechar suas palmas extinguiu as chamas e fez com que a lareira e a vela voltasse a viver. Tendo acabado de aprender como canal, ela demonstrou um grande controle sobre essa habilidade em um curto período de tempo. Bonnie também mostrou um forte uso dessa habilidade durante seu tempo no Mundo Prisão. Em Yellow Ledbetter, Bonnie tenta o feitiço variante, embora ela não tenha tido sucesso porque ainda não conseguiu recuperar sua magia. Em Welcome to Paradise, Bonnie finalmente recuperou sua magia; concentrando ela acendeu uma vela e depois precedeu a atenção para Kai. Usando o encantamento variante, ela conseguiu criar duas grandes barreiras de fogo, inflamando o álcool, para impedir Kai de machucar e matar Damon. Em Let Her Go , depois de atravessar a dimensão mundial da prisão de 1903, ela percorreu a neve para a casa de Salvatore e usou o encantamento original para acender as velas e a lareira. Em The Downward Spiral, usou a forma passiva desse poder para queimar um cara no delírio em que estava enquanto procurava Caroline. Ela reage violentamente com sua magia devido ao seu tempo no mundo da prisão com Kai, enquanto o bailarino rave era persistente e vigoroso com ela para dançar com ele e ele tentou beijá-la depois que ela o recusou. Mais tarde, depois de ver Kai pela primeira vez desde que escapou do mundo da prisão por sua própria vontade, ficou furiosa que Damon até o trouxeram para vê-la. Isso foi mais evidente que ela acendeu a lareira do dormitório com uma explosão de fogo com um mero pensamento e um gesto de mão estendida; sua raiva alimentando sua magia. Em Kill 'Em All, Bonnie usou o feitiço Motus exclusivamente para extinguir um pequeno fogo, usando-o como reflexo. Embora o feitiço seja usado para promulgar a forma verbal da telequinesia, ela o adaptou para eliminar um pedaço de papel que pegou fogo quando Rayna estava desenhando os locais dos vampiros de pedra de fênix liberados. Em We're Planning a June Wedding, Bonnie adaptou o feitiço de seu antepassado para manipular o fogo do inferno, e ensinou a Lizzie e Josie, para controlar e manipular o fogo de uma explosão durante o casamento de Stefan e Caroline para se protegerem. O feitiço protegeu-os da fumaça e do calor do fogo enquanto a magia enrolava-os. Bonnie então, usando sua magia, dirigiu os fogos residuais, que atravessavam o prédio, em um ponto focal e pela chaminé da lareira. Em I Was Feeling Epic , Bonnie realizou o encantamento variante para manipular e controlar o fogo do inferno para conter e desencadear o fogo do inferno de Mystic Falls para baixo nos túneis subterrâneos para o Armory , a fim de destruir Katherine e de volta ao inferno , destruindo tudo junto com ele . Quando os fogos chegaram até ela, ela conseguiu segurá-lo, embora seu poder diminuiu. Ela afirmou que não era seu tempo e Enzo apareceu, dizendo-lhe para continuar lutando e que ela nunca estava sozinha. Os espíritos de outras bruxas Bennett a ajudaram no seu feitiço e salvaram a cidade. Jonas Martin Jonas já usou essa habilidade na barra no Mystic Grill e usou o álcool derramado como um acelerador antes de acender. Ele ativou esse poder dando um olhar forte e severo no bar, que imediatamente se incendiou. Também é possível que ele tenha causado mais incêndios depois, porque depois que Caroline entrou, houve um pouco mais de incêndios pequenos acesos do que havia anteriormente. Greta Martin Durante seu curto período de tempo no show, Greta usou esse poder o máximo de todas as habilidades de feitiçaria. Ela usou-o particularmente para acender incêndios para que ela e Elena pudessem ver o local do sacrifício no final de The Last Day. Ela também usou esse poder para criar três grandes anéis de fogo para conter Elena , Jules e Jenna . Os círculos foram escritos para aumentar de intensidade se a pessoa dentro tentasse fugir. Greta ativou esse poder levantando a mão e esgueirando os dedos. Gloria Em The End of the Affair , Gloria usa esse poder básico para parar o ataque de Klaus contra Damon, que foi quase morto dentro de seu bar. Enquanto uma bruxa leal a Klaus, ela diz a ele "não no meu bar, você tira isso" porque não queria que seu bar fosse destruído por suas pequenas discussões. Pouco tempo depois, ela é vista interrogando Stefan, contendo-o com sua mistura mágica de ervas para subjugá-lo, ela canaliza várias velas dispostas é um desenho circular em todo o chão e tops de mesa ao redor dela e Stefan. Qetsiyah A antiga bruxa Qetsiyah, também conhecida como Tessa, usou isso no Original Sin. Depois que ela revelou sobre seu passado para Stefan, ela se descreve para ele. Ao fazê-lo, ela ergue o dedo pela parede, produzindo fogo azul atrás dela. Esta é a primeira vez que o fogo produzido a partir de uma bruxa tem uma cor diferente. Isso é provavelmente em parte devido às emoções que ela sentiu ao se descrever para Stefan, e que "muitas coisas alimentam o poder de uma bruxa", o que poderia incluir emoções ou porque ela era apenas uma bruxa extremamente poderosa. Mais tarde, ao executar seu feitiço de ligação da Mente, ela faz com que o círculo de ervas se incendie, ajudando-a no seu feitiço. Uma vez que o feitiço foi completo e os poderes mentais de Silas foram tornados inúteis, as chamas foram extintas. Silas Recentemente curado da imortalidade, Silas, o segundo bruxo mais antigo, só usou esse poder uma vez, depois de recuperar o uso de sua magia. Ele é uma das poucas bruxas a ter produzido fogo de suas mãos, como Bonnie, embora ele especificamente as produziu da ponta dos dedos. Em Handle With Care, alguns dias depois de ingerir a cura do sangue de Katherine Pierce , ele demonstrou esse poder para Damon e Elena, que parecia ser relativamente sem esforço, enquanto ele "flexia" sua magia de séculos de não prática. Malachai Parker Kai mostrou proficiência em pirocinese apesar de nascer sem magia. Ele primeiro mostrou usá-lo em Black Hole Sun, onde ele não inflamou verbalmente uma porção de um contador de cozinha e uma cadeira perto de Damon , esquivando a magia de Bonnie para provar um ponto. Em I Alone , ele o usou mais uma vez para destruir completamente o ascendente, onde ele conseguiu sustentar o fogo e manipulá-lo para se espalhar continuamente no braço de Elena . Só cessou quando ele foi jogado na barreira anti-mágica . Em Christmas Through Your Eyes, ele pareceu ter esquecido o feitiço, perguntando a Jo se Incendia o feitiço de fogo. No entanto, não tinha certeza se fosse dito em brincadeira. Os Hereges Em Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, durante a cerimônia de premiação para promover os cadetes em deputados, Valerie realizou o feitiço Incendia , acendendo a água de um sistema de aspersão que ela, Nora e Mary Louise causaram mau funcionamento. Ao fazê-lo, ela incendiou a área inteira em retaliação pelo ataque a eles no início desse dia. Em Live Through This, Valerie tentou usar o feitiço básico de Incendia para destruir o corpo de Julian antes que seu espírito pudesse se reunir com ele. No entanto, as tentativas de Valerie foram frustradas quando Nora e Mary Louise, que estavam cobertas, usaram um Feitiço de extinção de fogo para salvá-lo. Lizzie e Josie Saltzman Em Coming Home Was a Mistake, Lizzie e Josie foram ensinadas a usar Incendia por Seline. Depois de absorver alguma magia dela, elas conseguiram começar uma pequena brasa em uma prancha de madeira que cresceu rapidamente. Em We're Planning a June Wedding, aparentemente, elas se protegeram instintivamente da fumaça e do calor da explosão durante o casamento de Stefan e Caroline absorvendo energia mágica de Bonnie. No entanto, isso também poderia resultar do feitiço de proteção de Valerie para as meninas. Continua desconhecido como foi realizado. Bonnie então ensinou-lhes o feitiço para se salvar, e juntos, eles dirigiram os fogos residuais longe deles enquanto se moviam por todo o Salão. Bennett Coven Em What Are You?, Beatrice Bennett e seu coven realizaram um dos mais poderosos feitiços de manipulação de fogo mostrados até agora; um feitiço para conter e manipular o fogo do inferno. Sua mágica combinada de cem bruxas foi poderosa o suficiente para evitar a destruição da comunidade, ainda não fundada, da comunidade Mystic Falls. Infelizmente, eles deram suas vidas durante o processo. Em I Was Feeling Epic, durante a maior necessidade de Bonnie, Sheila, Beatrice, Lucy, Ayana, a Bruxa dos Cinco e outras bruxas ancestrais Bennett vieram em sua ajuda. Juntos, eles realizaram a variante do feitiço de manipulação do inferno e enviaram o inferno para o inferno, destruindo Katherine e o inferno junto com isso. Em Toda The Originals Davina Claire Davina primeiro usou esse poder quando acendeu uma vela e então extinguiu a chama. Em Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina começa a manifestar chamas atrás de seu caminho de não completar o ritual da Colheita e, aparentemente, poderia ter consumido a cidade em chamas se não tivesse completado a colheita. Durante a Fête des Bénédictions, ela usou esse poder para desencadear os fogos de artifício como a Bruxa da Colheita representando o fogo. Os Anciões do Quartel Francês Em Crescent City, os Anciões do Quartel Francês, Céleste Dubois, Bastianna Natale e Genevieve, lançaram um poderoso feitiço de fogo representacional usando o poder das meninas da colheita para incendiar a Mansão Mikaelson e selar todas as saídas, aprisionando Hayley e Jackson. Em Le Grand Guignol, Genevieve desencadeia verbalmente as chamas diretamente no corpo de Marcel. Monique Deveraux Em From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique usou um feitiço não-verbal para inflamar chamas na frente do altar Ancestral para impedir Klaus e Elijah de evitar o sacrifício de Hope. Finn Mikaelson Em The All Asked For You, enquanto possuía o bruxo Vincent Griffith , ele tentou queimar Klaus vivo no Cemitério Lafayette . O uso pirocinese não-verbal por parte de Finn até a data foi o mais poderoso visto, pois ele conseguiu lançar um grande fluxo de chamas em direção a Klaus com pouco acelerador externo, porém, aparentemente foi ajudado pelos Ancestrais. Quando as chamas e a fumaça ficaram claras, Klaus já havia desaparecido, usando sua velocidade para superar sua magia. Em Chasing the Devil's Tail , Finn usou essa habilidade novamente para acender velas numerosas dentro da Igreja simplesmente levantando os braços. Dahlia Em Save My Soul, depois que Dahlia se ligou a Freya usando a magia conectiva, ela conseguiu destruir uma aldeia, acendendo-a com chamas com uma onda de mão. Também Em Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia produziu fogo sem esforço para destruir a adaga encantada para matá-la, depois disso ela imediatamente extinguiu as chamas agitando a mão sobre eles. Em Ashes to Ashes , Dahlia conseguiu usar esse poder para derreter o Adaga Dourada enquanto estava incapacitada. Freya Mikaelson Em City Beneath The Sea, Dahlia invocou Klaus em sua mente e mostrou o passado de Freya, nesta memória Freya foi vista jogando uma flor amarela em um incêndio e acelerando sem esforço a intensidade das chamas. Kara Nguyen Em For the Next Millennium, o ancião do Ninth Ward Coven, Kara aparentemente usou esse poder contra Davina depois que ela tentou esconder as mãos. Um anel de fogo acendeu por Davina prendendo-a, até que ela passou o feitiço. Bruxa Marroquina Em Beautiful Mistake, ela foi vista facilmente estabelecendo o feitiço de ressurreição, que Rebekah procurou Kol, em chamas com um puxão de dedos. Este gesto raramente foi visto e talvez uma forma única para ativar esse poder não verbalmente, já que a maioria das outras bruxas usam métodos diferentes para realizar isso. Vincent Griffith A Hollow Em Voodoo Child , o Hollow, que possui Hope Mikaelson , usou esse poder básico para queimar o grimório, o Manual de Instruções de Sacrifício, em chamas, garantindo que não pudesse ser usado por Vincent para atrapalhar seu espírito. Psíquicos Arcadius Ao contrário das bruxas, os psíquicos não possuíam pirocinese tradicionais e, até à data, apenas um conhecido psíquico , Arcadius, conseguiu manipular o fogo, mais especificamente o fogo do inferno . Isto, aparentemente, decorre do fato de que o fogo do inferno está vinculado a sua dimensão psíquica, o Inferno, como ele ganhou essa habilidade após sua morte. Em Nostalgia's Bitch, Seline explicou como o mundo que Arcadius criou é uma imensa impressão psíquica do momento de sua morte, fazendo do seu domínio uma bola de fogo . Ela também afirmou que o inferno poderia matar uma Sereia. Momentos após o Maxwell Bell tocaram onze vezes, Arcadius aparece e usou o fogo do inferno para matar Sybil e Seline, confirmando o poder incorporado no fogo do inferno. Em What Are You?, Arcadius usou o inferno para inflamar o jornal Maxwell, tornando-o cinzas. Livros Elena Gilbert Elena foi mostrada Pirocinese usada com seu poder branco em Destiny Rising quando luta contra Klaus. Curiosidades * Em A Colheita Davina foi escolhida para ser A Bruxa da Colheita que representa o fogo. Galeria Pyrokinesis3.png Greta_pyrokinesis.png Pyrokinesis.png Bonnie_1.png Light_candle.png Davina_TO_1x01.jpg 102byv.jpg BlueFire3.png SilasFire3.png Fire0-0.png ImmortalitySpell4.png 8x05-warehouse03.png 8x12_Bennett_Coven_Hellfire_Manipulation.png Pyrokinesis6.png 8x16_Bonnie_and_Bennett_Witch_Spirits.png BSpirits0.png BSpirits2.png Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Sifonadores